


Corruption

by C_G_Shipper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit violent, And More Angst, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Evil! Remus AU, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Virgil needs a hug, except I'm not, remus simps beware, sorry - Freeform, tw: panic attack, virgil simps prepare to get teary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_G_Shipper/pseuds/C_G_Shipper
Summary: “YOOHOO!” Remus almost screamed, after knocking out Roman for the third time this week. You’d think Roman would develop a thick skull after it all, but every time it happens, he scares Patton with the prospect of Bleed on the Brain.Evil! Remus AURemus simps beware!
Kudos: 3





	Corruption

“YOOHOO!” Remus almost screamed, after knocking out Roman for the third time this week. You’d think Roman would develop a thick skull after it all, but every time it happens, he scares Patton with the prospect of Bleed on the Brain.

He loves Roman, but even Patton would disown his brother. He scares Patton to the point of crying. Virgil helped them all cope with it all this time, for Remus had grown stronger since their last encounter (yesterday) because Sleep was on vacation, leaving Thomas lying awake, forced to think about things he didn’t want to think about. Fear was the only thing that could scare him away, but over using his abilities triggers Virgil’s panic attacks. This was the worst one yet. This how it went:

“Ugh, he’s here.” Sighed Logan, frustrated, “Why don’t you take a break? This overtime isn’t paid!”

“Actually, I don’t pay any of you… Should I?” Thomas asked, his voice trembling with fear at The Duke.

“No, Thomas, that was a metaphor. To pay us would be to pay yourself, which makes no sense because you end up with the same amount of money you had in the first place.”

Patton gasped, swelling with pride at his best friend, “A metaphor, Logan? You’re improving!”

Logan blushed, “Yes, well, I do my-”

“YOU’RE IN A FIGHT AND YOU ACCIDENTALLY KILL SOMEONE AND HAVE TO HIDE THE BODY FROM THE COPS!”  
The image rushes into their heads like water through a broken dam. They all gasp and groan at the pain of the thought, covering their heads like they were being shot at. Patton had too many thoughts running through his head as he watched The Duke calmly chew on his deodorant. How could he be so calm when he was torturing all of them? How was he so different from his brother? Sure, Roman could be a little mean at times, but he always had good intentions for Thomas! Then it hit him. Remus is PURE evil.

“WHAT are you doing? You’re hurting them!” Virgil had popped in to say ‘hi’,

“Oh, I know! That’s why I’m doing it. I’m coming out of his Shadow, as they say!”

“Oh no, you cast a big enough shadow when you’re in his shadow, we don’t need you coming out of another one!”

“Well, yes, that’s the point! My whole purpose is to make Thomas’ life miserable! That’s what you want me to do, right Thomas?”

“I...” Thomas started, “No, I don’t. Why can’t you just go away?”

“Well, to shoo me away would be denying a part of yourself, Thomas. I’m always there… at the back of your mind, watching and waiting. I’ve just been a bit more active these past few weeks.”

Patton was lost. Why couldn’t Thomas stop himself from having these thoughts? Why couldn’t they leave his, usually beautiful, mind? He was no longer in pain and standing up right, he could see Remus in his entirety. He was wearing his usual outfit- the exact opposite of Roman’s- but one of his eyes had turned a pearly shade of grey, like he was turning blind.  
Virgil was getting visibly angrier.

“You have to stop this right now!”

“Why should I? I’m just having so much fun!” The Duke replied, giggling.

“That’s IT!” Virgil screamed, he was the only one who wasn’t affected and the others, including Thomas, never knew why. “I’ve had ENOUGH! You want fun? I’ll give you fun!”

Logan, who had only just recovered from the thought, tried to warn Virgil: ”Don’t do this! You know what happens when you do!”

“I don’t care, as long as he stops hurting my friends, I care nothing of the consequences.”

Then he did something that startled Patton to no end.

He rolled up the sleeves that were so important to be kept down.

His arms were covered- from tricep to forearm- in rough, calloused scars.

Virgil raised his arms above Remus, “You’ve stepped off the deep end this time, Villain!”

The Duke cackled, “Aww, Virgil, how sweet. You’re saving your friends! You’re always welcome back to the Dark Sides, you know.”

Virgil’s arms attached like magnets to the side of Remus’ head and the maniacal laughter mutated into screams of absolute fear.  
Patton and Logan were shouting, begging him to stop, but their pleads could not be heard over the deafening shrieks of The Duke.

After five minutes straight of ear-splitting howling, he finally relented; sinking down into his room, where he would cry for a few days, probably.

Patton was beside himself with worry for Virgil. He knew using his powers would trigger a panic attack.

And, right on time, he started trembling like an earthquake was quaking beneath him. His breath accelerated at an alarming rate. He banged his hand against his head as if that could stop the war in his head. Patton started talking calmly to him.

“Alright, kiddo, it's all in your head, count with me. Name five things you can s-” He was interrupted by a scream that rivalled even Remus. This was obviously the worst panic attack he’d ever had.  
A tsunami of anxiety crashed into Patton like a tidal wave. All of a sudden his legs turned to jelly; his eyes turned heavy and blackness was all he saw next.

**Author's Note:**

> Panic Attack symptoms: https://www.nhs.uk/mental-health/conditions/panic-disorder/
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Chapters come out when I feel like writing.


End file.
